Hedgehog
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Vince finds a injured hegehog. I'm too tired to do a proper summary. Let's jus say it's cute.


**Dedicated to Corrine! (Radar-rox)**

**I don't own anything Boosh.**

**The song mentioned; Stupid MF is by Mindless Self Indulgence, great song you should check it out! :D**

Vince had been driving for almost three years now, he owned a 2008 mini, bought for him by Howard for Christmas he'd never felt so guilty to receive a Christmas present like it in his life. It was electric blue, and had black and white checks on the roof and wing mirrors, he had his windows open and was blaring 'stupid MF' through his in car stereo, polluting the country quietness and peace with the loud acid punk beats and swear words. He had his shades on and his hair was blowing in the nice breeze that was blowing into the vehicle, cooling the mod/punk/goth/nu raver (what ever he was) and blowing his long black feathered Barnet around. He sped around a corner, the dust from the road blowing in through the window; the roads where so quiet, he'd not seen a single car since the motorway. He loved taking drives out, normally he was accompanied by Howard but he was at some Band recital down at the park, so Vince was alone and wanted company other than the music. He continued down the road at 70, he noticed a small black thing in the middle of the road, about 300 yards down, he pressed his foot the brakes and slowed down, the shape enticing his curiosity. He came to a halt in front of it and got out his car, cowboy boots stepping on dust, looking like some cowboy film. He stepped up to the shape and crouched down, balancing on his haunches, he poked it with his finger and got a sharp pain surge up it.

"Ow!" He shouted, shoving his finger in his mouth and sucking away the blood. The spiky shape uncoiled and revealed a small brown nose and eyes, it had a brown underbelly and it's back was littered with spikes, it was a hedgehog and upon closer inspection Vince saw that it was an injured hedgehog, it leg was bent backwards into a unhealthy look position, Vince picked the creature up and placed it on the passenger seat, trying to buckle it in, but not succeeding, he resorted to driving home slowly. Upon arriving home he noticed that Howard was back, jazz was screaming out the windows. He got out the car, gathered up the sleeping injured animal and locked the car, walking into the flat.

"Urgh, turn that crap off! I can feel myself goin' red!" Vince shouted as he threw his keys into the bowl by the door, Howard sighed and pulled the needle of the record, stopping the jazz from flowing around the flat.

"You don't go red, that's just an excuse, what's that you got there little man?" Howard asked, looking at the brown spiky bundle in Vince's arms.

"I found it, she's hurt." He said, looking down sadly at the animal.

"Who's she?"  
"Her," Vince said holding the hedgehog up " I don't know her name yet, haven't really been able to have a conversation with her since she's been asleep most of the time, but she's really hurt her leg and I told her I'd help her." Vince said, he was adopting the pleading voice, and was morphing his eyes into that 'please let me have my way' look which was essentially puppy dog eyes but bigger because he knew it worked every time. Howard just sighed.

"Alright, but you're looking after her, If you don't she's going back outside, and you're only looking after her while she's ill, you're not keeping her!" Howard said, like a mother when a kid finds a Un hatched egg from a tree. Vince just smiled.

Over the days, Vince learned that the Hedgehogs name was Lulu, and that she was trying to follow her family on their grand move but got hurt by a fox on her way and was left in the middle off the road with a broken leg to die, but then she was saved by Vince, he grew close to her and helped her out with her cast and medication to fix her leg and eventually she got better, and then that day came, like the day that most parents never want to see, that day when their children finally leave home, Lulu was leaving to catch up with her family. Vince stood at the back garden bush, Lulu tight in his grasp, he pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her, then bending down and placing her on the floor.

"Bye Vince thanks for everything and you Howard. Thank you!" She squeaked, Howard saluted her and Vince smiled, slightly teary eyed.

"Bye Lulu! I hope you find your family alright!" Vince said in goodbye and Lulu smiled up to them and ran off into the bush in search of her family.

"You're going to miss her aren't you?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, I am. Gosh I hope I don't find her in the middle of the road again, dressed as road kill!" Vince exclaimed, a tear rolling down his face.

"Hey, don't be daft, she'll be fine, c'mon lets got get ice cream!" Howard suggested smiling.

"Chocolate?" Vince asked.

"You bet your bottom dollar sir" Howard replied, Vince just laughed and looked back at the bush, nodding again, bidding Lulu farewell.

**Sorry if that seemed rushed, it's late and my brain is going into shut down mode.**

**xxxx**


End file.
